


breaking barriers

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: the villain parents escape the Isle and come to auradon to take back their children.  chaos ensues.





	breaking barriers

**Author's Note:**

> this took me sooo long! so i rlly hope u like it. there is a part where evie and mal start medically treating people and i know the way i wrote isn’t realistic. so just imagine it’s part of the story! and yea it’s pretty dramatic, but those are my favorites to read! thanks again for reading!

Jay woke up to an alarm screaming in the hallway. He felt around Carlos for a sweatshirt before realizing Carlos hadn't gotten up. His freckled arm was draped across his face even as Dude continued to lick his face.

“Mmmh.” the boy groaned as Jay shook him gently. Suddenly, Carlos sprang up, heading the loud alarm.

“What the hell?” he yelled, covering his ears.  
Jay just tossed the sweatshirt at his boyfriend as Mal and Evie burst in with Ben behind them. Mals hair was messy on the bottom, her bangs barley brushed. Evie on the other hand looked flawless even with bed head. Ben was dressed, just coming from the castle meeting.

“What the hell?” Carlos repeated as he got off their bed. Jays sweatshirt was down to his knees but it was barely given a second thought. Jay quickly threw on a shirt Evie had made him, a long-sleeve tee with a cobra winding down both sleeves. Ben just shrugged again, “All I know is that it's the emergency alarm and I've never heard it before. It must be really bad.”

Carlos just looked nervously at Jay, ears still covered. Jay looked down at the small form below him, worry twirling in his belly. He slowly removed his boyfriend's hands from his ears, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“I'm right here. Don't worry.” Carlos looked comforted in a way and just leaned against Jay as Ben led the frightened VKs down the hall. 

Ben soon stopped where many teens were gathered in their pjs, looking calm but scared at the same time. 

Mal could instantly tell that this had been practiced many times before. She could barely see Fairy Godmother waving her wand, waving it towards a..underground door? Auradon Prep was going into a basic bomb shelter. But why? Mal was confused but she could tell from Ben and Fairy Godmothers worried expression, whatever it was, it was bad.

Evie was searching the crowd eagerly, praying to see Doug. He was obviously looking for her too because Evie could hear his voice, yelling her name. She felt a hand grab hers as she raised her head to suddenly met Doug's eyes. He hugged her quickly before pulling her along the rushing students.   
“What's going on?” Evie managed to say over the rush of pounding feet down the long path of stairs.   
“I have no clue, but it must be bad.” Doug quickly responded before turning once again, Evie dragging behind.

Carlos was just following Ben and Mal, still clutching to Jay. He had no idea what was going on and he tried not thinking the worst.

Jay knew though. He knew it had something to do with him and the VKs. The stares and whispers were very noticeable even if the scared boy next to him couldn't see it. Jay just held Carlos tighter as he could feel his pulsing racing and his heart picking up speed. Ben soon stopped, panicked voices growing louder. They had entered a basic bunker, full of blankets and food. A small fire was going in the corner while a mini-fridge buzzed nearby. Ben’s worried expression soon subsided a little as Chad ran up to him. They kissed briefly before Ben whispered, “I’m glad I found you.”  
The Vks couldn’t help but smile. After Mal and Ben both decided to become friends, Chad apologized for everything. Everyone agreed to forgive him and soon, Ben and Chad were happily together. That was a long time ago and Chad easily fit into their little family. Even if he never admits, Jay saw Ben casting Chad looks. He would notice how Bens eyes lit up with just the mention of Chad's name. Jay was so relieved when Chad and Ben finally announced they were together. In fact, their relationship reminds Jay of his own with Carlos. How Ben was taller than Chad and often “protected” him like Jay does with Carlos. Everyone, even Mal, was really happy to see their two friends happy.

But the voices of the students grew silent and glares came their way. Fairy Godmother bustled up to them, a worried expression etched upon her face. She spoke 3 words that sent each VK spinning. 

“Your parents escaped.”

Evie felt her heart skip a beat. Her amber eyes widened while Doug gripped her hand. Her whole body stiffened, chills escaping up her arms and down her back.

Mal had froze. She had thought for sure that her mother would never return, especially not with the others. But Auradon. Evie, Ben, Chad. Jay and Carlos. She could never forgive herself if anything happened. She just looked at the blue princess who looked equally as terrified as Mal was trying not to show.

Carlos’s worlds came crashing. Their parents. His mother. They were coming. He stumbled into Jay, his eyes staring at the floor. Carlos could feel the blood leaving his face and worst of all, the scars etched along his body were burning in a way only he could understand. Eyes clouding quickly, he shook his head in attempt to clear away the tears. This couldn't be happening, not here. Here he couldn't run. He couldn't do anything.

Jay. How could anything describe what he was feeling. Pain. Anger. Fear. But he knew one thing as he looked around the room. He cared about every single person in that room, even Audrey. But Carlos? God, Jay loved him. Not like how he loved Mal, Ben, Chad and Evie but loved. He was Jay's world and moon. He was the son of Jay's universe. He was everything. Jay wanted to grab all of his friends and his boyfriend and run out of there. But he felt glued to the floor, all the machines whirring loudly in his pounding head. 

Fairy Godmother wasn't wasting any time however. She quickly started ushering the terrified teens to a dark corner in the very back.

“We will protect you, don't worry.”

The surrounding kids all sat down around them, looking scared as well. Carlos was shaking like a leaf, scared out of his mind. Jay just opened up his arms, allowing Carlos to crawl onto his lap. He started rocking Carlos back and forth, kissing his black-and-white hair, trying to comfort him in anyway possible. Carlos tucked his head into the crook of Jay’s neck, tears pooling on his boyfriend's tan skin. This can't be happening, Jay thought to himself before burying his head into Carlos's white locks.

Ben was scared. He had been to the Isle before and he knew the parents there didn't exactly love their kids. But he was brave but terrified at the same time. He squeezed Mal’s hand, earning a rare small smile for the girl. She then returned to just staring intently at the floor. Ben now looked at Chad, who was sat beside him. Ben seized the boys shaking hand and Chad gladly accepting the comfort. As Chad's head leaned on Ben’s shoulder, he whispered, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” he whispered back, kissing the blonde princes curls. Nothing was happening to him. Nothing was happening to any of them.

Evie was the first to hear them. A loud thud sounded directly above her and Doug before footsteps thundered. Evie froze as she heard the all too familiar click clack of The Evil Queens heels.

“They're here.” she whispered, fear washing over the teens like a tidal wave.

Mal just glanced up at the blue-haired princess, seeming exhausted. She then started gasping from air, causing people to whip their head around. Mal just collapsed into Ben as Fairy Godmother ran over. 

“I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, i tried, i tried to hold them off..” Mal gasped once more, “but she's too strong.” She couldn't hold on any longer so Ben just gripped her shoulders tightly against his chest as she shuddered out a breath. Chad gave her hand a gentle squeeze as Fairy Godmother rubbed her hand along Mals shaking arm. “Thank you for trying, you didn't have to.”

“Yes, i did.” Mal managed before Evie whispered out again, “Shhh.”

The footsteps were starting to get more resound above them, scaring everyone even more. A shrill voice cut through the floor, sending an immediate chill racing down Carlos's spine. 

“CARLOS! God where is he?!” Cruella screeched, “HE SHOULD BE HERE, WHERE IS THAT RUNT?!”

Shaking even more, his chocolate brown eyes widened , his body curled more into Jay. His eyes squeezed shut against the crook of Jay's neck, tears coming down like a faucet, while Jay clutched his shaking boyfriend to his toned chest, stroking Carlos's curls. Jay hated the word runt, especially when directed towards Carlos.

“CALM DOWN!” came Jafar’s retort, “M can sense them. They’re here. OH MY LOOK AT ALL THIS GOLD!”

“Gold!” his old parrot repeated.

“HERE, have a cracker.” Jafar's voice thundered down the hallway as he and Cruella wandered down the hallway of the boys dorm rooms.

No more than a few seconds after Jafar’s voice faded, heels clicked towards the girls hallway. 

Sure enough, the Evil Queens hiss wove to Evies ears and all she could remember was what her mother did to her.

\---------

“But Mommy, I'm hungry!” 12 year old Evie cried.

“No! No food until that eyeliner is straight!”

Evie tried once again to run the eyeliner along her peach skin, but she couldn't. Her hunger made her purely run on adrenaline, causing her hand to shake. Evil Queen screeched angrily, “That's it! No food for 2 weeks! Go to your room until that eyeliner is STRAIGHT!”

Mal, Jay and Carlos had been waiting for Evie so they could go on a stealing run. Mal had started to worry (even if she wasn't supposed to) so she, Carlos and Jay ran to her house and crawled through her window. But as soon as they did, they were horrified. There sat Evie. Happy, beautiful Evie. And she was crying. Her makeup was running down her face and every time her hand shook and messed up, another loud sob would erupt from her. Mal ran over and knocked the makeup out of her hand before wrapping her arms around the princess in front of her. Evie just collapsed into her, Jay and Carlos joining in their hug. The young Carlos then took out a rotten apple and said, “Here Evie. I don't need it, Jay already said I'm rotten to the core.”  
Evie glanced up from Mal’s leather jacket and smiled despite the tears. “Yes you are C.” she said, taking the apple and biting it, whispering,” Rotten to the Core, Rotten to the Core…”

\---------

Evie didn't want to be in her mother's grasp any longer. She thought that by coming to Auradon, she would be free of her. She thought all of them would be free but they weren't. It only made her heart ache more just thinking that their parents were even 20 feet near them scared her terribly.

A strong powerful voice than rang through her head. It was so loud, Evie tapped Doug on the shoulder and said, “Hey, do you hear that?” Doug shook his head, worried. 

At the same exact moment, Mal too heard the voice. It was terrifying and loud, and just barely she could make out the sound of laughter. Deep, evil laughter. 

Mal now held her hands on her ears, blocking out what seemed to be an invisible noise. The surrounding kids turned sharply hearing the yells of pain from the two girls. Then, their heads whipped once more to where Carlos and Jay sat, hearing a small whimper of pain. Carlos had now started to hear cackling, a roar of vengeance. Something clicked inside Carlos as he whispered, “She wants more coats… I didn't do my chores..Jay i can't breathe… I can’t breathe...”

Jay's heart was pounding wildly. As soon as he tried to open his mouth to yell for help, he heard the same cackle followed by crumbs dropping to a carpeted floor. He hear the angry flap of a old parrots wings and gold coins jingling. He heard the woosh of a carpet and felt the ground tremble. Carlos had now begun to scream madly as did Evie, pleading the voices to stop. Something had now also connected in Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay’s mind: they were hearing their parents. 

Fairy Godmother quickly cast a quieting spell to make sure their intruders couldn't hear. Mal had began to claw at her arms yelling, “No! I don't want too, please don't make me touch the wheel!” She was crying now, throwing herself across the floor, trying to escape the flashback playing in her mind. Chad and Ben grabbed her from behind despite the screams of Mal. “NO! MOTHER LET ME GO!” Ben felt his heart break, realizing that Mal thought he was Maleficent so he did the thing he knew Mal’s mother would have never done: hugged her. Mal’s screams had become softer before they saw their princess collapse forward into where Chad sat, her green eyes overflowing with tears.

Only now, the sharp scream of Evie flooded the room, her hands flying through her hair, tugging and ripping at knots that weren't even there. She desperately wiped away her tears to preserve her makeup. Small pieces of her hair fell between her fingers before she grazed the top of her head before continuing it over.  
Doug had begun to plead her to stop as Evie was crying the whole time.

“Evie, stop! You're hurting yourself!”

“I don't care!” the princess cried, “if I don't, Mommy won't give me dinner. I won't eat for a week. But really, I wouldn't mind it, I mean, I need to get skinny! I'm not skinny, look how fat I am! Mommy said so!” her voice picked up, “I need to get skinny for Mommy to love me!”  
Belle drew in a breath as Evie continued her rant. She remembered her village of long ago, remembered girls literally starving themselves to get “skinny and pretty” for Gaston. It rang in her heart seeing beautiful Evie thinking she was fat, all because her mother told her over and over again.  
Doug had taken Evies fingers from her hair, forcing her to look at him. Evie choked out a sob before being interrupted by her boyfriend.  
“You are perfect.” He stated firmly. “You are beautiful and smart and witty and you are NOT fat.”  
The blue haired girl sobbed once more than laughed, excepting Doug’s embrace as he held her tightly.

Beast had now helped Mal and Ben up, allowing Doug to pull Evie up as well. The two girls dried their tears, anger and pain clouding over them. Their plans  
of vengeance however, were interrupted by cries of pain directed behind them.

Carlos was rolled next to Jay. His eyes were wide, his breathes quick and short. He gripped at his hair, tears streaming down his face. He looked so small and vulnerable.

Jay looked terrified on the other hand. Tears leaked from his eyes, staining his normally cocky face. Audrey was crouched in front, reaching a manicured hand to the star thief. As it landed on Jays arm, blood curdling scream erupted from his mouth, as he scrambled backwards to escape what he thought was the hand of his father. Audrey and Jane covered their mouths, tears starting down their tired faces. Jay’s head slammed against the wall, still sobbing loudly. 

His friends could only stare. Auradon was scared themselves but they had never experienced such raw pain in front of them. The tourney coach was staring at his star player, in the middle of a panic attack, and he was shocked. Barely anyone had ever seen that side of of Jay before. Coach stepped forward slowly, the rest of the tourney team slowly following behind. He then leaned down and grasped Jay's shoulder. Jay flinched backwards, whimpering like it burned. But Coach continued, saying, “Tell that stupid voice in your head they better stop hurting my star player or I'm gonna kick their ass.” The tourney team surrounded the two, staring at Jay with intense, worried eyes.

The color clouding over Jays brown eyes changed. He grinned a little as the voice vanished, just as it did with the 2 girls. Jay got surrounded by the tourney team. It was quickly shattered by the hushed call of Evie. “Shhh, Carlos, shhhh.”

Jay lifted his head from Coach’s shoulder like a shot. Carlos was surrounded by Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Beast, Chad and Fairy Godmother. He was rocking back and forth, tears completely covering his freckles. Curled up in a ball, he looked more vulnerable than before. The tourney team couldn't understand.   
“How are you 4 only hearing these voices?” Ariel's son Reed questioned.  
“My mother.” Mal responded, bending to put a hand on Carlos shoulder, who just flinched away. “She cast a spell on every child in Auradon with Isle blood.”

Heads turned to see that Jay was still staring at Carlos. Memories flashed in his eyes and pain overtook it. 

“I haven't seen him this bad in a while.” he whispered, shakily standing up.

“What do you mean, ‘in a while’”? Coach questioned.

Jay gave him a pained look. “We all had our moments where everything just came down. Our tough attitudes and street cred couldn't get us through the shit that went down on the Isle,” he turned towards the team, “People were starving in the street. Screaming. Dying. Begging. There were no guarantees that there would be a  
roof over your head or that you would have enough to feed yourself. That stuff you can never get out of your head and Carlos-” Jay crouched down in front of his boyfriend, “always had it the worst.” his voice changing to a whisper.

The sound of cackling laughter bounced off the cemented walls, causing Carlos to let out a weak sob. Dude barked, bouncing forward as he sensed pain.  
He barked again and Carlos paled even more before screaming, “No, No, No, No! No, It’s gonna kill me! Please Mother, Please don’t.” His voice quieted, before he resumed his curled up position. 

Jay just leaned forward, taking Carlos’s hands from his head before moving his own to the sides of the small boys face.

Carlos glanced up from his ball of panic, trying to find something to cling too. Jay’s deep voice rang in his ears, overshadowing the barking and screams in his mind.   
“I'm right here.” broke through the barrier of hate and pain and suffering. With the final swing, Jay laid a kiss on Carlos’s forehead.

Carlos glanced up at everyone, eyes shimmering from tears. “Jay?” he cried, making Jay spring foward and pull Carlos into him. The loud shriek repeated, causing Carlos to shrink into Jay even more. Jay, still broken over what had happened to him, hated himself for putting himself over Carlos for even a second, stroked the boy's curls soothingly. Shuffling was heard upstairs, robes swishing and heels clacking.

“I couldn't find them.” Jafar's voice rang into Jay's ears once more.

“I COULDN’T EITHER!” Cruella’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

“Well, that spell should've scared them enough. Oo, what are others ways we could torture them?” Maleficent questioned to herself, “Oh! We could put them in a deep sl-”

“OH NO!” The Evil Queen cried, “Then they will just use true love's kiss and bla,bla, bla yadda yadda.. you know the story.”

“Ok, you have any better ideas?!” 

“Hmm,” Jafar joined in, “maybe we could torture one. Like hurt all of them.” he giggled gleefully.

“Yes, that's genius!” 

“Wait.” The voices paused for a moment before letting Jafar continue. “Isn’t Cindy’s son part of their little group now?”

“How you know that?” The Evil Queen questioned.

“Ways.” Jafar responded smugly.

“Fine,” Maleficent interrupted, “who's the lucky villain kid?”

The voices became whispers as Chad and Ben clutched each other. The VKs went over to them. Ben was panicking as was Chad.   
“Ben, i love you, ok? no matter what happens to me-”  
“Nothing is happening to you.” Ben insisted, as tears began combing down his face.  
Chad gripped his boyfriends face, tears starting to form. “It’s ok. I love you.”  
Their foreheads touched as Ben whispered, “I love you too.”

The four VKs were also crying. They were also still recovering from the panic attacks and booming voices combing through their minds.  
“Whoever they choose, never forget I love you all.” Mal choked out, “Always.”  
“Always.” the others repeated, as Jay leaned over to give Carlos a kiss on the temple.  
Reed was appalled. “How can you guys just accept it? We need to stop them!”

Evie glanced up at Reed as Doug came to grip her hand. “We know them, Reed. They’re our parents. They won’t care, or stop.”  
Audrey stepped forward. “Exactly! They’re your parents! Why would they torture one of their own children?”

Carlos looked up at her through tear-filled eyes. “Because they’re villains.”

That silenced the room. Mal made one last comment.   
“No matter what happens, don’t surrender. We know our parents. It’s gonna be bad.” She turned to Ben, “Just so you know.”

Then.

The lights went off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness. Darkness flooded the room as well as silence as if the students of Auradon Prep were waiting for the wails of torture. But there was nothing. And the lights came on.

Everyone glanced up anxiously from their stations on the floor. Nothing had changed. At least, that’s what they thought.

Evie grabbed Doug before extended an arm to Mal so she could join their group hug. Jay hugged Carlos, grateful that they were ok. But the small boy was seeing something else in front of him. Something that haunted him every night. But, no. It wasn’t something. It was someone.

Cruella stalked towards Carlos like prey. Her eyes were glowing red and in Carlos’s mind, Jay wasn’t hugging him. He was getting slashed by a huge dalmatian while his other friends were being cornered by 2 other huge dogs. Yet, Carlos couldn’t move. He didn’t know it but he was trapped in his own mind. Carlos felt as if he couldn’t breathe and Jay was only realizing it now.

“Carlos? Carlos, what’s wrong? Oh shit! No, no..” he trailed off as he desperately shook his boyfriend. The boy in question was losing color in his face and he was panting hard.

This caused heads to swivel to Ben. He had heard the shouts of his friends and had taken a step towards them, but he heard Chad’s sharp breath and paused. His head slowly turned to Chad and he shuddered out a breath.

Chad was clutching his side, pale skin turning even more pale. Blood bubbled to his lips before he collapsed on his side. His body curled into a ball as he shook, blood dripping on the floor. 

“Chad?” Ben whimpered, frozen in fear.

Mal had sprang forward as the children of Auradon saw one of their own, dying and another one frozen in fear of something they couldn’t see. Jay had now stopped shaking Carlos because he knew it wouldn’t do anything. Carlos limply sank to the floor but Evie caught him.

“Help me pick him up.” she barked to Jay but Jay already had him in his arms, carrying him to a cot lined against the walls. Evie grabbed her purse as she followed them, medicine filling it and a dagger that only the Vks knew about lying at the bottom.

Mal and Evie easily took control, seeing that Fairy Godmother and all the other parents stood stock still. Cinderella and Kit Charming finally moved towards their son, cringing at the blood seeping to the floor. Mal looked straight at Ben, grabbing his shoulders.

“Help me get him on that cot.” she motioned to the bed next to Carlos.

Ben's eyes changed. The pain and fear hid as determination marched in. He bent down and scooped Chad up, emitting a small scream from the boy. For a moment, the fear and pain poked their heads out, but determined eyes marched right in and they receded once more, prompting Ben forward.

As Chad was gently put down, Evie and Mal quickly got to work. Jay and Ben tried staying besides their boyfriends but Evie got there first.

“Ben, I’m sorry but you will just get in the way. Jay. You know how this works.”

Jay sighed, but put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “They know what they’re doing.” he whispered.

They did. Mal rapped Chad in different places, the head, the chest, the stomach. Once she tapped on his chest, a strained small shriek gave way and Mal whispered, “Bitch.” before whispered something in Evie’s ear.

As the blue princess rummaged through her bag, Fairy Godmother stepped forward. “What did they do?”

Mal looked at her briefly before gently tearing Chads shirt down the middle as some blood dropped to the surface. “Internal bleeding and a broken rib.” she answered before sitting back on her feet. Thinking.

“I can use magic. But I..” she paused, “I need my mother’s spell book.”

Fairy Godmother sighed. “I figured.” she said, waving her wand.

The spell book appeared after the blue dust settled. Fairy Godmother sighed before turning to the King and Queen.

“I figured that Maleficent would go after this. I also got this,” she ruffled through the pages, taking out Evie’s magic mirror.

Mal and Evie smiled as they took their things. “This will be useful, but not this.” Evie sighed before she stood up and placed the mirror on the ground. Raising her foot, her heel smashed the mirror into a million pieces. 

“Mommy used it to track me.” she hissed, smiling down at the broken shards of glass.

Avoiding the pieces, Mal plucked the spell book up and shuffled through the pages. Her finger landed on a crumpled, dried page. Blood soaked the corners as Mal read the spell at loud as her waggled her fingers

“Cut in deep and weave it through,   
seal blood in, heal him true.”

Green magic seeped from her fingers and surrounded Chad. His chest heaved upward and a bone cracked. He moaned out once again and Ben reached forward and this time Evie didn’t stop him. Bens knees hit the carpet and grasped his boyfriend's hand. Chad cried out in pain as magic leaked into him. Tears streamed down both boys faces as Chad whispered, “It hurts.”

“I know, I know. Your doing so good.” Ben responded, stroking his hand through Chad's golden hair.

Ben looked more broken than anyone had ever seen. But his parents had. They remembered when Ben was 14 and Belle's father laid in their guest room, dying. Ben had always been very close with his grandfather and Beast and Belle never forgot the last moments of Maurice’s life.

He was laying in bed, all of his inventions surrounding him. Ben sat in a chair next to his grandfather, holding his hand. Maurice whispered to him, “Go in the box by the clock.”  
Ben obeyed and brought the box over to his side of the bed.   
“Open it.”  
Ben did. His fingers shuffled through the wrapping paper and finally, they brushed something smooth. Ben picked it up, revealing a crown.  
“I planned on giving it to you when you were coordinated. But I don’t think i’ll see it in person.”  
Ben smiled through his tears. “Thank you, Grand-père.”  
Belle and Beast came over to share the moment and then they all settled down for the night. But not before many “I love you.” were exchanged from Beast and Ben.  
“Je t'aime, Père.” Belle whispered as Maurice wiped the tears from her eyes.   
“I will see your mother now.” Maurice’s eyes were shining, “but I will always see you first.”  
The next morning, Maurice was gone. Everyone grieved, but especially Ben. But he did wear his crown at coordination and everyday. 

But now, as Chad was healing, Belle knew that this pained him more. She didn’t believe it was because Ben loved Chad more than Maurice. She knew it was because Chad was young. And they were in love. Ben knew that Maurice was old and he had been sick for a long time. It was hard for Belle to see her son was going through something so hard again. 

Magic was still circling Chad as Carlos cried out. Jay was besides his bed, casting Evie and Mal a terrified glance. Everyone turned when Carlos let out a choking sound. Blood was gurgling from his mouth and his body shook horribly.   
“EVIE!” Jay shouted, making Fairy Godmother thank her lucky stars that the silence spell was still running.

“Go to Carlos. Chad should be fine. I’ll let you know if that changes.” Mal said, giving Evie a small nod.

Carlos still was shaking, but now his eyes rolled to the back of his head. All Jay could think was, why is it always him?

Evie felt his neck and head. She put her ear to his chest then stomach. She paused then felt his neck again. Carlos’s body stopped shaking and a little blood and spit dropped from his mouth. Taking in a sharp breath, Evie tilted his head to the side before calling to Mal.  
“Mal, I need your book.”  
Mal stood quickly, asking her what was wrong.  
“Poison.” she bluntly put. “Got any spells?”  
Mal flipped a few pages before waving her fingers again.

“Cleanse the blood, make it clean,  
but leave no mark, no unsewn seams.” 

Carlos’s chest shot upward and he grunted with pain. Magic went up each limb and into his blood. He screamed out, causing Jay to spring forward. Mal knew that the healing was always the darkness before the sun. But she had too, or Carlos could die. 

As Mal healed Carlos, Evie went to Chad and Ben. Chad was weakly breathing and she could see the sweat dripping down his face. 

“Sleep.” she whispered in a breathy whisper, almost like a spell. She took her index and middle finger and placed them over his eyelids, bringing them down. His eyes closed and his breathing evened. Evie felt his forehead, nodding as her hand receded. She leaned back and grabbed a blanket. It billowed around Chad, and he visibly cuddled into the soft cloth. Evie smiled softly, “He’s gonna be ok.”

Ben let out a breath than whispered, “Thank you.” to Evie and Mal before he pulled Chad to him. He smiled, relieved, as Chad snuffled in his sleep.

Evie stood, and walked over to Carlos and Jay. Carlos’s eyes were open and he was panting hard. Jay held so much worry inside him as he brushed back Carlos’s sweaty curls. He wished that they didn’t have to worry about their parents. He wished Carlos and Ben and Chad and Mal and Evie would always be safe. But now, all he could do was let a sweating Carlos lean against his stomach as Jay stood, and pray they would all make it out of this. 

Chad was asleep and so was Carlos. Mal and Evie were sweating as they looked at all their successful work. Jay glanced up at the two and smiled, thankful as he now looked down at the at peace boy in his lap. 

Then or course, nothing is ever perfect.

“God M! This is taking way to long. Let’s go back to the Isle. We need to redo this plan.”

“Well, you stupid thief, how on Earth are we ever going to return? I know their stupid but they know we will return!” The Evil Queen shouted angrily. 

“This!” came Maleficent's voice.

The kids didn’t know but Maleficent was holding a replica of Mal’s spellbook, Maleficent had gotten from her mother. It may seem impossible but it was true. The mother always had an itching feeling that Mal wouldn’t get the job done, leading her to create the copy.

And as far as Maleficent was concerned,

Auradon and everyone it it could burn.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for getting through it! i know it was long but i hoped u liked it as much as i liked writing it! comment below for any suggestions, comments or if u guys want a sequel! <3


End file.
